


I'm Not A Baby.

by BoysInLove



Series: Heartlines [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysInLove/pseuds/BoysInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes back from his mysterious run out the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not A Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> These will probably stay in ficlet form. Possibly growing but, I like the idea of a series of short little progressive ficlets.

So maybe Derek hadn’t brought Stiles a dead animal, but it would have been better than what he did bring; which was nothing. Stiles sat in the living room for three freaking hours, waiting for Derek to come back after he so suddenly ran out the house. _Three hours_ he thought, I waited three hours, and he didn’t bring me anything; what had he even done in the woods for three hours. Derek was upstairs, changing or showering, Stiles wasn’t actually sure. He was just waiting for him to come down stairs to question him.

XX

Stiles turned his head towards the door way that led from the living room to the stairs. He heard Derek making his way down the creaky old things; Derek may have rebuilt the house, but he left the stairs alone.

“Good afternoon, mister mysterious.” Stiles says, with a pouting face.

“It wasn’t you; I didn’t run out because of you, no need to pout.” Derek says walking towards Stiles, pulling him up from his spot on the couch.

“I have all the reason to pout; you turned me on, _got me hot_ … Then ran out the house for three, yes three hours.” Stiles places a light kiss on Derek’s lips.

“It was very impulsive, I honestly just ran around for three hours, because I thought I was finding something; turns out I basically just chased my tail…” Derek laughs, and Stiles joins in. Stiles adored when Derek made fun of himself.

“You are so adorable, when you say stuff about yourself.” Stiles says placing another kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek reaches around his waist, and pulls him closer.

“I’m here now, so what should we do?” Derek kisses Stiles, pushing his tongue in, hinting at finishing what they had started.

“Not that, we have a pack meeting, you blew your chance, maybe after, maybe not…” Stiles nuzzles his face in Derek’s shoulder, leaving a warm lingering breath.

“It can be cancelled, I don’t really have anything to say this time; I mean we probably just would have all cuddled on the floor like we always seem to do.” _Pack bonding_ , Derek called it, but Stiles knew it made Derek feel like he had part of his family back; or at least the feeling.

“Oh, cuddling while sexually frustrated, that’s not going to end nicely… AWKWARD!” Stiles raised his voice on the last word, and laughter followed.

Derek pulled away, took out his phone and forwarded a text, to the pack **\-- No pack meeting tonight; I have some plans…--** Mysterious enough that he didn’t have to say it, but they would also not be positive they were having sex.

“Meetings cancelled.” Derek said, flashing a big smile. “Upstairs?”

“Of course _baby_.” Stiles giggled, and Derek flashed his red eyes.

“I’m not a baby.” Derek said, sounding like a little kid. He grabbed Stiles hand, and they headed up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for ending it the way I did... I promise not to do that again, or at least not the the next part.


End file.
